


【丹邕】Heart Sign

by neo258361



Category: Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】Heart Sign

姜丹尼爾覺得自己大概快死了。

假使人家問他在國內最大的廣告公司工作是什麼感覺，他一定會毫不猶豫地說，是一種每天在奈何橋邊徘徊，想就這麼乾脆地過去，還會被業主用各種吹毛求疵的理由給抓回來的感覺。

再精確點，就是求生不得，求死不能。

掛著兩個大大的黑眼圈，姜丹尼爾起身正想再去倒杯咖啡，卻在屁股離開辦公椅的下一秒又跌坐回椅子上，正驚恐地以為自己該不會加班加到得了什麼離開辦公椅就會死的絕症，在一陣熟悉的暈眩感以及心悸後，他才發現原來是忘了吃晚餐，血糖太低的緣故。

看了眼電腦螢幕角落的時鐘，晚上十點，正是吃些垃圾食物增加熱量的好時候。拿起手機，姜丹尼爾點開外賣應用程式後迅速往速食區點去，將一人份披薩套餐放進購物車後，毫不猶豫地就將對平日晚餐而言太過奢侈的晚餐訂單送了出去。

今天才星期二就累得跟狗一樣，他才沒心情管一頓晚餐多少錢，反正單身狗吃再多也吃不垮。

趁著等外賣的時間，姜丹尼爾決定休息一下，上網衝個浪，才點開搜尋引擎想找些好玩的影片來看，一張熟悉的臉卻撲天蓋地地，像什麼惡意程式般覆蓋了整個頁面。皺起眉，姜丹尼爾正準備打開防毒軟體看看自己的電腦是不是中毒了，卻在瞇著眼，打量過頁面正中央那張抵著百事可樂藍色罐身的俊臉後才想起來這人是誰。

邕聖祐。

近來因為選秀節目走紅的男明星，憑著那張雕刻般的姣好臉孔、高瘦勻稱的身材以及乾淨清新的氣質而被眾多廣告商所青睞，就連他們公司的業主很多也曾經要求要找他來代言，卻被他一一打了回去。

並非他對邕聖祐有什麼不滿才擋人財路，只是這些找來的廣告商實在不懂自己的產品定位究竟何在。試問，找個年輕貌美的男明星代言馬桶通劑、消痔丸或殺蟲劑，這樣對嗎？

這個邕聖祐或許還應該感謝他，不然這份乾淨清新就要用到了別的地方。

不過仔細一看，這男明星長得還真是不錯，五官深邃立體，眉骨鼻樑高聳入天，皮膚細緻白皙，一雙眼睛在那深得恰到好處的眼窩裡閃閃發亮，就如兩汪幽深湖水般令人印象深刻，也難怪這麼多人喜歡用他。

但最讓姜丹尼爾心神為之動搖的，還是他臉上那三顆痣。

太美了。

楞是他見過無數明星，大牌小牌，都沒有一個人能長成這樣，美得恰如其分，彷彿一切都經過精心計算般，貼合著他的心。

姜丹尼爾是個同性戀。

這在廣告業界並不稀奇，所以他也沒有隱瞞的意思，公司裡幾乎所有同僚都知道這個稱不上秘密的秘密，也曾幫他介紹過不少可愛可親的男孩，卻沒有一個長得跟這個邕聖祐一樣，光是這樣看著靜止不動的畫面，就能偷走他的每一下心跳與吐息。

搖搖頭，姜丹尼爾自嘲似地哼了聲。

算了吧，這種只可遠觀不可褻玩的對象頂多就是DIY的配菜，想發展出什麼，除非他前世拯救國家。

不過，看一看不犯法吧？

點開首頁的廣告影片，只見邕聖祐穿著一襲白襯衫站在海邊小屋，迎風隨著廣告歌曲唱歌，或許是風吹的，又或許是太陽曬的，他瞇起眼的模樣慵懶得性感，耳機裡傳來的歌聲卻清亮有力，深藍短褲下的一雙腿白皙修長，看得姜丹尼爾又是一陣心癢難耐。

畫面跳轉，邕聖祐又換了套藍色牛仔襯衫，長長的瀏海乖順地搭在額前，整個人瞬間又變得沈靜儒雅，配著一聲又一聲訴說著愛意的歌詞，像個溫柔紳士的小男友，繾綣動人。

這是哪家廣告公司做的，有甜有鹹，也太會了。姜丹尼爾不禁職業病發作地讚嘆。

但還未來得及搜尋有關這間廣告公司甚或者邕聖祐的任何訊息，他點的速食外賣就到了。

拆開塑膠袋，姜丹尼爾先是拿出熱騰騰的薯球，將番茄醬擠在衛生紙上後才扭曲著手指將罐裝可樂拿出塑膠袋，卻在看到那藍色罐身後又忍不住皺起眉頭。

該死，他每次都忘記這間速食餐廳搭配的是百事可樂。

他明明只喝可口可樂的。

這世上每件事情都可以分隊站。荷包蛋還是炒蛋、番茄是蔬菜還是水果、炸雞加檸檬還是不加檸檬。

可口可樂還是百事可樂。

嘆口氣，姜丹尼爾認命地用單手撥開易拉環後喝了口百事可樂。

今天就暫時給敵營做一次業績吧。

風捲殘雲似地將薯球跟披薩掃進腹中，最後灌下那罐百事可樂，姜丹尼爾才終於滿足地打了個飽嗝。摸摸肚子，收拾好桌上的垃圾，他將辦公椅轉回螢幕前繼續方才被他擱置的報告書，那些細如螞蟻般的字卻讓他越看越睏倦。

糟了，不該吃這麼飽的。甩著頭，姜丹尼爾試圖保持清醒，眼皮卻反而越來越沈重，實在受不了這種不乾脆的飽睏狀態，看了眼時鐘，見時間已近十二點，他彎腰從辦公桌下的鐵製抽屜裡拿出常備的飛機枕，調好手機鬧鐘後便靠上辦公椅開始他的小睡。

夜晚的辦公室安靜得有些滲人，只剩空調的運轉聲在耳邊嗡嗡作響，平時從沒側耳傾聽過的聲響在此時的靜謐中被無限放大，吵得姜丹尼爾有些煩躁，但當他深吸幾口氣，靜下心來後整副心神便逐漸朝酣甜的睡夢沉去，沈澱再沈澱，彷彿落入了海水的最底層，沈積在溼潤的砂土中，耳邊僅剩忽近忽遠的平穩浪濤聲。

浪、浪濤聲？

夜晚繁華市中心的辦公大樓中，打哪來的浪濤聲？

猛然睜開眼，若非空氣中那股潮溼腥鹹深切地黏在皮膚上，姜丹尼爾幾乎要以為自己在做夢。

一望無際的湛藍海洋在面前如畫般鋪展，海鷗在海天一色的背景下如一點又一點白色的星星，跳躍在被刺眼陽光照得熱氣升騰的半空中，掌心下綿密鬆軟的細沙將太陽的熱度盡數吸收，經由無數孔洞的磨打弱化，最後又以溫柔的暖意回到了他的肌膚。

握起一把金燦燦的黃沙，姜丹尼爾還未從這奇異的經歷中回神，一個陰影突然從左側朝他撲來，遮住了那曬得他渾身發燙的太陽。

「丹尼爾，你在發什麼呆啊？」

隨著清亮男聲出現的，是一張帥得過分的臉孔，就連在陰影下，那張充滿異國情調的深邃五官仍拒絕模糊。

姜丹尼爾認得這張臉。就在剛剛吃飯前，他才在搜尋引擎的首頁上看到這張臉或燦笑、或微笑，或唱、或沉默的模樣，他能清楚記得這張臉的每個表情，每個表情下每個五官的角度，甚至每個五官角度下的每個肌肉紋理。

是邕聖祐。

那個廣告明星邕聖祐。

「你、你怎…我、我怎、…」瞪大眼睛，姜丹尼爾根本不敢相信剛剛才在網路上看到的人現在就近在眼前，甚至親暱地叫著自己的名字，

「什麼啊？是被太陽曬迷糊了嗎？」似乎是對姜丹尼爾的反應很好奇，眨巴著眼，邕聖祐歪過頭看了他一會兒後露出了燦笑，「快起來，水裡好涼快。」親暱地拉起姜丹尼爾的手，就像兩人是熟識多年的親密關係般，邕聖祐的手指扣著他的，指間傳來的溫度和暖而真實，讓姜丹尼爾心跳得越發快速。

這究竟是怎麼回事？為什麼前一秒還在辦公桌前的他會突然跑到海邊，黑夜成了白晝，身邊還多了個明星？重點是，那明星竟然還知道他的名字，甚至親密地與他十指交扣，神色自若地彷彿是他的戀人般。

戀人。姜丹尼爾的心突然迎來兩下沈重的撞擊。

邕聖祐和他是戀人？這種天方夜譚的事情如若說出來，不曉得會被多少粉絲嗤之以鼻，以為他患有嚴重妄想症，甚至為此可憐他。

但眼前這一切又都太過真實了。太陽的灼熱、海邊黏膩的空氣、邕聖祐的手、邕聖祐的笑容、邕聖祐的白襯衫、邕聖祐白襯衫底下的肌膚──

「看招！」

還未能完全確認眼前的邕聖祐究竟是不是真人，姜丹尼爾就先被潑了一臉的海水，海水腥鹹，滲入口中是自小在釜山長大的人熟悉的味道。抹去臉上的海水，姜丹尼爾不再去糾結眼前發生的事情到底是真是假，既然光憑自己的腦袋也搞不明白，那想了還有什麼用呢？

既來之，則安之。

「竟然敢偷襲！看我的！」蹲下身，姜丹尼爾兩手大掌一撈，就將腳邊澄澈的海水通通往邕聖祐身上潑去，惹得對方驚叫一聲，爾後又是一陣清亮的大笑。

兩個大男人就這麼在晴朗無人的沙灘上玩起了水來，互相潑水的遊戲竟也被他們玩出了幾分樂趣，不知道什麼時候換上的短袖上衣被海水打溼，黏在了身上，姜丹尼爾嫌礙事，一把便將上衣脫了丟岸上，露出底下一排健美緊實的腹肌。

邕聖祐的白襯衫也全濕了，白皙的膚色一覽無遺，緊致線條隨著動作若隱若現，那張令他無比心動的小臉更是被太陽曬得紅撲撲的，看得姜丹尼爾內心又是一陣氣血翻騰，就連身下冰涼的海水彷彿都一併升溫，熱得他全身都不對勁了起來。

淺灘的沙層綿密細軟，本就難以走動，波濤又從海平面遠方一下一下地打在下身，加深了立足的難度，邕聖祐的身形比廣告裡看上去還單薄，在海水裡走起路來搖搖晃晃的，玩著玩著一不小心就跌到姜丹尼爾身上。

兩具軀體接觸的瞬間，邕聖祐帶著體溫的襯衫貼上了姜丹尼爾赤裸的胸膛，如此貼近的距離，姜丹尼爾能聞到他身上好聞的香味，清爽的古龍水間帶著一絲溫和皂香，獨特卻讓人心馳神往，陽光耀眼得令人暈眩，再加上懷裡那人香軟的觸感，姜丹尼爾很快就發現自己十分沒骨氣地硬了。

「唔…」整個人正攀在姜丹尼爾身上，邕聖祐自然發現了對方下身的異狀，反應卻是超乎意料之外的平靜，僅是垂下頭朝那處瞥了眼，爾後羞紅著臉抬頭望向面前的男人，囁嚅著小聲問道：「要我幫你嗎？」

姜丹尼爾覺得自己腦袋快炸開來了。「不用不用不用！我、我沒事！等等就好了…」正當他慌忙地擺著手想拒絕邕聖祐的提議，後者越來越委屈的表情卻讓他一瞬間產生了難道是他自己想做的懷疑。

不會吧…能跟心儀的明星這樣親近就已經夠讓他心跳加速了，假如要做那檔事的話，他豈不是要心臟爆裂而亡？

還沒等姜丹尼爾從自己幻想的假說裡脫出，邕聖祐就先嘟起嘴，半是害羞半是埋怨地用粉拳搥了搥姜丹尼爾光裸在外的胸肌。「什麼嘛，你想做的時候就隨心所欲，不想的時候就這麼無情…」

一聽邕聖祐如此說到，姜丹尼爾只是楞了一會兒就朝他穿著深藍色短褲的襠部望去。

深藍色帳棚在清澈海水間正高高撐起，如同從海裡拔地而起的一座藍色島嶼，神祕得引起了他的探索欲。

臉頰漲紅，姜丹尼爾望了同樣紅著一張臉的邕聖祐一眼後伸手朝他的下身探去，只覺手中布料都透著那人不可名狀之處的熱度與硬度，慾望蒸騰得連冰涼海水都無法輕易澆息。

滑動了下喉頭，姜丹尼爾剛想開口就覺自己嗓子乾啞得厲害。「你、你想做？」

邕聖祐沒有回答，只是用那雙大眼睛撒嬌般地瞪了他一眼。

屏住一口氣，姜丹尼爾又問：「我們做過？」

這下邕聖祐終於有些生氣。「你說呢？不想做就算了！」他皺起眉頭的模樣看在姜丹尼爾眼裡絲毫沒有威懾力，因為賭氣而嘟起的嘴反倒讓他想一親芳澤。

「欸欸欸…」拉住生氣得就要轉頭離去的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾趕緊將人整個抱進懷裡細心安撫，「沒有不想，只是這裡什麼都沒有，怎麼做？」

姜丹尼爾的疑問其來有自，兩人身處的這片沙灘除了幾塊大礁岩外，連個棚子或公共廁所的影子都沒有，要處理生理需求，總不能大大方方地就在沙灘上辦起事來吧？

雖然從晚上的辦公室來到白天的海邊這件事情本身就夠離奇，但姜丹尼爾還沒大膽到能對面前這個人提出這種要求。

但顯然他低估了邕聖祐的膽量。

「我知道一個地方，」只見邕聖祐抿起嘴說，接著又像方才一樣拉起了他的手，「跟我來。」

邕聖祐將他帶到了一處被礁岩環繞的隱蔽處，從礁岩縫隙中，姜丹尼爾能看到海灘遙遠另一頭的馬路，但馬路那頭卻無法輕易看清礁岩背後的風景，是個天然的隱密屏障。

難道，這是要打野戰的節奏？不敢置信地望向面前拉著自己的手，就這樣坐在沙灘上仰望著自己的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾大氣都不敢喘一下，只是直直地看著他幾近透明的白襯衫，以及下方隱約露出的胸線與棕色乳頭。

「你這麼緊張幹嘛？」大概是發現姜丹尼爾臉上的僵硬，邕聖祐調笑著一把就將姜丹尼爾往自己身上拽，爾後捧起他近在眼前的臉就這麼大大地在他嘴唇上親了一口。「快點，我忍不住了。」

都被如此熱情地邀請了，是個男人豈有不提槍上陣的道理，不再有所顧慮，姜丹尼爾長手一伸就將邕聖祐整個人擁入懷裡，爾後兩個人就著擁抱的姿勢朝他身下的鬆軟沙灘倒去。

邕聖祐的嘴唇看起來薄，親上去卻又軟又嫩，姜丹尼爾胡亂親了幾下後就伸出舌頭往他口裡進攻。似乎是很習慣姜丹尼爾這番親吻，邕聖祐乖巧地張開嘴任由他的舌頭在裡頭攻城掠地，他的口腔壁大概十分敏感，當舌尖掃過他濕熱滑嫩的上口腔壁時，姜丹尼爾能感受到懷裡那人輕微的顫抖，伴隨著貓叫般的嗚咽聲，聽在耳裡又是另一種刺激，手便趁著他沈醉在這深刻的親吻中時朝他寬鬆的襯衫下擺鑽去。

手裡的皮膚如想像中那般平滑細嫩。沿著邕聖祐腹部細微的肌肉線條，姜丹尼爾先是揉捏了陣邕聖祐那纖細緊實的腰肢，最後才依依不捨地朝他大小適中的胸肌摸去。掌心下方的胸肌彈性頗佳，薄薄的一層脂肪讓本該乾硬的男性胸脯多了分柔軟，姜丹尼爾摸著摸著越發覺得愛不釋手，指頭便不自覺地開始逗弄起邕聖祐胸膛上那兩粒乳珠。

「哈啊…」乳頭被刺激的快感讓邕聖祐忍不住掙脫姜丹尼爾嘴上的束縛，仰起頭嬌喘了聲。

「原來聖祐喜歡這裡？」悶悶地哼笑了聲，姜丹尼爾加重手上揉捏逗弄的力道，甚而壞心地拽了拽手裡那已經被自己捏得又紅又腫的肉粒。「玩這裡就這麼舒服？」

「唔、哈啊…不…」

「不什麼？」一手抓起邕聖祐抬起欲推拒的手，姜丹尼爾另一隻手則往下探入邕聖祐身上的藍色短褲，摸上他濕潤布料下勃發的分身。「不喜歡這裡會硬成這樣？還這麼濕…」

「哼嗯…是、那是海水…」身體被恣意玩弄，又被姜丹尼爾嘴上這麼輕薄，邕聖祐癟起嘴委屈地道。

搓著指尖沾上的，邕聖祐性器前端滲出的汁水，姜丹尼爾不發一語地勾起嘴角，「究竟是什麼，我們等等就知道了。」語畢，沒等邕聖祐回神，姜丹尼爾一把就握住他又熱又硬的分身開始幫他手淫，惹得邕聖祐全身發軟，只能抱著他的脖頸任他套弄。

俯下身，他將頭埋在邕聖祐頸間，先是細細舔舐了圈他泛紅的耳朵，接著沿著那修長的頸項，經過那顆落在他頸側的小痣後一路親向了他的鎖骨及胸膛。邕聖祐身上的襯衫被他扯得大開，釦子早就不曉得落到何處，吸吮著一側的乳首，姜丹尼爾一手隨著自己舔弄的動作褻玩著另一邊的乳頭，一手則大力摳挖邕聖祐早已被體液糊得黏稠的馬眼。

被這樣刺激，邕聖祐整個人緊繃得往後彎曲，仰頭挺胸的曲線凸顯了腰部的柔韌，感受著身下人肌肉線條的伸展，姜丹尼爾原先使勁搓揉著他乳頭的手不由自主地往他的腰肢摸去，用力掐了把那毫無贅肉的細腰後，他拽著邕聖祐那條藍色短褲及裡頭濕透的內褲就急切地往下拉扯，直到兩條褲子皆被他半脫半蹭、又拽又踹地褪到邕聖祐腳踝處，他才將手伸向對方因為兩人的重量而半埋在細沙間的臀部。

明明身上沒有幾兩肉，邕聖祐的臀部卻渾圓飽滿，挺翹的兩瓣臀肉因為汗水與海水沾上了金黃的細沙，摸上去細滑間又帶了點粗糙感，讓人心癢難耐，姜丹尼爾在心中描繪著這番誘人的景象，卻沒有多餘的心思真的把邕聖祐整個人翻面欣賞，內心對身下這個人的渴望超出了他的想像，他從未如此心急地想佔有一個人，急切到整副心神都只剩下將這人連皮帶骨啃噬殆盡的慾望，毫無理智可言。

可怕。當姜丹尼爾將手指伸向那兩片臀肉間的幽閉處時，他不禁感到一絲後怕。邕聖祐對他而言，不過是僅只於知道名字與臉孔的程度，倘若再深入了解這個人，他恐怕就會對他毫無節制的瘋狂。

「唔、痛…」埋在姜丹尼爾頸間，邕聖祐突然細細地喊了聲，姜丹尼爾卻敏感地捕捉到了他的聲音。

這場性事來得突然，邕聖祐的後穴乾澀，周邊又沒有任何可供潤滑的東西，姜丹尼爾煩惱了下，最後只好先停下套弄邕聖祐前端的動作，三加五除二地剝了邕聖祐的褲子後將他整個人拉向自己，抬起他的腰，一使勁就將他的下半身抱得旋了空。

「嗚、你、你要幹嘛？」兩條長腿被架在姜丹尼爾的寬肩上，此時身上最隱密羞恥的部位就這樣大剌剌地暴露在姜丹尼爾面前，邕聖祐掙扎地就要起身，卻又被姜丹尼爾一個前傾，整個人對摺地壓在鬆軟的沙灘上。

「別動，我幫你弄溼點好進去。」說完，扒開面前那兩片雪白的屁股肉，姜丹尼爾沒給邕聖祐任何說不的機會，就這樣舔上了面前那因為緊張而不停縮放的小洞。

「唔嗯…！」不敢相信姜丹尼爾竟然用嘴幫他潤滑，邕聖祐被刺激得想放聲尖叫，最後卻只能趕緊捂住自己的嘴，漲紅著臉發出微弱的呻吟。

他能感覺到姜丹尼爾的唇舌正抵在那羞恥的部位，時不時侵入的軟舌帶著濕潤的涼意，讓他反射性地就想收緊後穴，姜丹尼爾的手指卻固執地掐著肉洞周圍的皺摺，不讓他有絲毫生理性的反抗。

姜丹尼爾的手掌很大，掌心炙熱，覆在他的臀部上就像兩隻帶著微熱溫度的箝子，讓他覺得自己就像一道砧板上任人魚肉的佳餚，乖順得有些淫蕩，模仿著性交的舌頭是點起情慾的火把，每一次的深入都在他體內點起一把又一把火苗，串起來就成了燎原大火，燒得他渾身發燙，又熱又癢的讓他不禁開始扭動起腰肢。

見懷裡的人不安份了起來，姜丹尼爾笑著嘖嘖地大力吸吮了幾下那被自己舔舐得柔軟濕亮的穴口後，轉而啃咬起肉穴附近的軟嫩皮膚，以及抵在鼻尖的會陰，惹得邕聖祐忍不住又是一聲尖叫。

「唔、不、不要了！不做了！你都欺負我！」說著，邕聖祐扭著身子就想逃離姜丹尼爾的束縛。

明明只要大力蹬瞪腿就能把他踹開，卻又因為怕踹傷人而心軟得不敢亂動，見邕聖祐下半身被自己緊緊桎梏在懷裡，只能掙扎著上半身的可憐模樣，姜丹尼爾只覺得可愛得緊，便聽話地將他的下身放回沙灘上，爾後覆在他身上安撫著他因為羞恥與刺激而迸出的小情緒，手上卻開始了下一個階段的擴張。

「聖祐乖，馬上就好了。」親了親眼前平坦的小腹，姜丹尼爾再次握上邕聖祐因為自己的玩弄而稍微疲軟的分身，一邊套弄，一邊將手指一根根打著圓送進邕聖祐身後那剛剛才被自己舔得紅腫的後穴。

姜丹尼爾的手指很長，骨節分明，隨著手指的增加，邕聖祐能感受到那手指劃過腸壁時的粗糙觸感，以及因為自己逐漸被打開而一擁而上的空虛，前端雖然被姜丹尼爾熟練地愛撫著，但後穴那股亟欲被填滿的饑渴卻蓋過了前端的刺激，腦袋裡除了對更粗、更大、更炙熱的棒狀物的渴望，便只剩下想被狠狠對待的難耐。

想要。好想要。

舔舔唇，邕聖祐暗示性地抓上姜丹尼爾健壯的手臂後，開始隨著姜丹尼爾手指的抽插上下挪動身體。

邕聖祐忍不住用他擴張著的手指自慰的動作，讓姜丹尼爾看得眼睛都直了，細沙因為他上下扭動的身軀而被緩緩推展至周圍，如同上岸產卵的母海龜所留下的一道道痕跡，而邕聖祐就是那尚未受精的雌龜，在廣闊的沙灘上急切地尋求雄性的貫穿。

暗罵了聲，這景象光是看著就覺得自己要射了，姜丹尼爾趕緊解開褲帶，他掏出脹得紫紅的性器，大力拉開邕聖祐的雙腿後，二話不說就將堅硬如鐵的肉棒抵上那柔軟的小穴，用力之大，粗大渾圓的龜頭直接被他頂進了一半。

「哈嗯…！」被比手指還要粗壯的肉棒如此強硬地進入，邕聖祐似痛似爽地淫叫了聲，卻不敢再有那些撩撥的動作，「你、你輕點…」

早憋得滿頭大汗，邕聖祐還在那裡搧風點火，火點上了炸藥，臨近爆裂點的現在又叫自己輕一點，哪有這麼好的事情？甩甩頭，姜丹尼爾將額前濕髮往後一撂，勾起嘴角就道：「你這裡可不是這麼說的。」說著，他用力打了邕聖祐臀側一巴掌，聲音響得蓋過了身後的平穩浪濤聲。

被打了屁股，邕聖祐心裡又羞又怒，身體的慾望卻不知怎地更加高漲，於是只哼哼兩聲，便任由姜丹尼爾將下身那尺寸驚人的性器一點點擠入自己緊窄的體內。

姜丹尼爾的那處實在可觀，肉刃硬挺炙熱，緩緩擠入時邕聖祐差點以為自己就要這樣被生生劈成兩半，於是只能盡量放鬆自己，配合姜丹尼爾的步調將那兇猛性器點點吞入，就連喘息都因此變得小心輕緩，卻沒想，自己的團隊合作在姜丹尼爾的眼裡卻成了最活色生香的美景。

剛剛才被自己用舌頭仔細舔過的小穴此時泛著紅潤的光澤，被撐開的穴口平滑得沒有一絲皺摺，筋絡分明的陰莖嚴私密縫地卡在穴中，光是想像現在前端感受到的緊窄濕熱將會完全包裹自己，姜丹尼爾就頭皮發麻，電流竄遍全身，呼喚著他最原始的野性本能。

原本就不是多能忍的人，方才為了潤滑就已耗掉他泰半的耐心，此時都到了這個地步，姜丹尼爾覺得自己已經足夠溫柔便決定不再控制自己，腰一挺，就這麼狠狠地把整根肉棒頂了進去，沒等邕聖祐從驚喘中喘過氣就是一陣猛烈抽送，力道之猛讓邕聖祐整個人在沙灘上前後搖晃起來。

「哈、哈啊…啊嗯、哈啊…！唔、丹、…丹尼爾…太、太激烈了…」

被突如其來的兇猛攻勢操幹得話都說不利索，邕聖祐的呻吟都開始帶起了哭腔，讓原本就有些奶聲奶氣的聲音聽上去萬分可憐，姜丹尼爾的施虐欲卻因此像爆竹般被熊熊點燃，抽插得更為兇狠。

肉體與肉體相撞的啪啪聲在廣闊無人的沙灘毫無羞恥地響了起來，與海浪拍在沙岸上的聲響合而為一，如同天生就該如此般自然。

邕聖祐的身軀是如雪的白，金黃色的沙灘受到陽光反射，在他周身暈出了溫暖的光暈，看著自己身上的汗隨著頂弄的動作潑灑在他的身上，耳邊聽著他因為自己的大力抽插而破碎的呻吟，姜丹尼爾只覺得心中燃起了一股玷污了什麼神聖事物的快感，想把身下這個脆弱的男人弄得再更加一塌糊塗，於是他停下套弄著邕聖祐分身的手，轉而拍打起邕聖祐的臀肉。

又一次被打屁股，邕聖祐縱然心裡生氣，卻無法否認這痛感所帶來的奇異感覺只讓他更沈醉於這場性愛中，那種全然臣服於男人身下、無關好與壞，全盤接受的感覺太過美好，讓他不禁想要更加取悅在自己身上馳騁的這頭野獸。

擺動著腰，感受著姜丹尼爾那來回抽插的陰莖，他開始配合起那撞擊的頻率，一下一下地縮緊自己的腹腔，為的就是讓姜丹尼爾能更享受他的服侍。姜丹尼爾當然感受到了他的努力，每一次撞擊，邕聖祐都會挪動身體讓他能插得更深、更用力地頂上他那敏感的一點，而每一下抽出，邕聖祐那柔韌的腸壁便會絞緊，緊得每一寸都緊緊吸附在他的陰莖上，彷彿捨不得他離開。

姜丹尼爾覺得自己要瘋了。

這個對他來說才第一次見面的男人竟然如此熱情淫蕩，色情得讓他快招架不住，除了那能稱之為名器的好穴外，甜美卻不膩人的叫床聲、纖細苗條卻不失男子氣概的身段、俊美姣好又性感的臉蛋無一不讓他為之心盪神馳，看著邕聖祐微張著嘴，露出粉嫩舌尖喘著氣的勾人模樣，姜丹尼爾實在受不了，手一用力，將那雙腿打得更開後便欺身而上，再次吻住了邕聖祐薄嫩的唇瓣，將讓他發狂的嬌喘盡數吞入嘴裡。

「呼、呼…哈啊…看你爽的…」放開邕聖祐的嘴唇，見他被自己幹得一臉恍惚，姜丹尼爾笑著幫他抹去臉上的汗水，爾後又偷親了親他臉上那三顆小痣，「想射了嗎？」握著邕聖祐硬得不能再硬的分身，姜丹尼爾問。

早已被操幹得神智不清，邕聖祐雙眼失焦地看著姜丹尼爾喘息，直到感受到性器再次被用力套弄，才恍神地點了點頭。

看著因為自己的頂弄而在沙灘上上下翻顛的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾加快了手上手淫的速度。「寶貝，我們一起…」

掐著邕聖祐光潔修長的大腿，姜丹尼爾開始奮力擺動起腰臀，掌握到對方體內的敏感點，在他精準且兇猛的攻勢下，邕聖祐很快便一陣陣地收縮起小腹，看準他即將高潮射精的瞬間，姜丹尼爾一個用力就把自己埋入邕聖祐體內的最深處，帶著想就這樣將這個人就此貫穿的氣勢，在對方因高潮而緊縮起腸壁的那一刻，才將體內因為不斷加班，缺乏性生活而積蓄已久的精液全灌入了邕聖祐體內。

粗喘著氣，姜丹尼爾撲倒在邕聖祐身上，陽光仍不知疲倦曬著他們赤裸的軀體，姜丹尼爾卻覺得此刻身上的燥熱都一併隨著自己的精液全排得乾乾淨淨。

邕聖祐不曉得在什麼時候暈了過去，枕在他的身上，聽著邕聖祐平緩的心跳聲，看著身下男人因為自己的重量而微微皺起的眉頭，一絲甜意瞬間泛上了姜丹尼爾心頭。

縱然此時此刻似夢非夢，亦假亦真，但心跳聲是不會騙人的。

邕聖祐的確存在，他也的確存在，即使這場性事不過是黃粱一夢，他也會用這份心跳聲作為兩人相約的信號，讓夢成為現實。

只因他們是命中註定，早已被命運緊緊綁縛在一起。

 

 

 

當姜丹尼爾從辦公椅上驚醒時，天已全亮。

看著濕了一塊的褲襠，他懊惱地抽了一大把衛生紙，將內褲及身上清理乾淨後換上常備在辦公室的西裝褲，邊換邊覺得自己真是太沒出息了。

不過就是幾個月沒上床，怎麼會飢渴到拿廣告明星發春夢呢？做夢就算了，還做得如此真實，就連那肌膚的觸感以及後穴的濕熱彷彿都還殘留在身上般，鮮明得讓他難以忘懷，看了眼電腦螢幕上，搜尋頁面裡再次跳出的那張臉孔，以及桌上那罐空了的百事可樂，姜丹尼爾歪了歪頭，覺得事情應該不會那麼玄幻吧。

離上班時間還有點時間，反正也想不出個所以然，姜丹尼爾決定先將這件事情擺在一旁，先把手邊昨夜未能來得及檢查完的簡報與報告書看完後再說。

今天早晨有個與大客戶的重要會議，會議內容是要將此次準備拍攝的服裝廣告概念與細節做一次詳細的討論。原先姜丹尼爾並不是這個項目的，但因為同事突然辭職不幹，他便半路被抓了進來當計畫負責人，故而才不得不加班臨時抱佛腳。

無奈一個早上的時間根本來不及讓他看完整份報告，遑論仔細關注其中細節，抱著還沒來得及熟悉的材料，姜丹尼爾慌忙地跑進開會的會議室，還以為自己看到的會是滿滿一整屋子的人，卻沒想能容納十幾人的大會議室只有一個人坐在桌邊玩手機。

「咦？不是這間嗎？」姜丹尼爾想也沒想就開口問。

聽到突然出現的人聲，專注在發送手機訊息上的男人顯然嚇了一跳，單薄的肩膀抖了兩下，他才緩緩將辦公椅轉向門口。

「是這間，但我們似乎來早了…」晃著手中的手機，男人尷尬地笑了笑，臉頰上的三顆小痣像迷途的星星般有些堂皇，「時間好像延後了。」

看著男人的臉，姜丹尼爾覺得自己聽到了那熟悉的心跳。

他決定從今往後只喝百事可樂了。


End file.
